Ricky the red
by Baratheon1
Summary: The year is 2012 and middle earth has been gone for millenia. But magic is returning to earth. The story follows Ricky the red wizard as the first being of the old world created since the first age as well as he tries not to look like a nut job for believing that Orcs and Elves and Hobbits are real.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It's been billions of years since I've last seen this world. The old man thought to himself as he opened his eyes. Yet it was true. He had seen the world last when the race of men was but a mere three thousand years old, when creatures roamed the earth that would not be seen these days. The beautiful and the ugly. The elves and the Orcs, the dwarves, the hobbits and the river folk. They had been gone for years upon years now.

The old man sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was on an odd bench made out of a stone substance he was not familiar with. He appeared to be in some sort of forest with a path made out of stone winding through the trees.

He stood up and stepped on to the path. He looked down it with curious eyes. Where was he?

He looked at his outfit and was even more curious. He was dressed in some sort of white two piece outfit. With white pants and a white shirt under a white vest. He missed his old cloak. His staff was leaning against the bench. He smiled at the comforting familiar sight. He picked it up and held it in his hand. He could feel the power pulsing through the ancient staff like a heartbeat.

"You must be confused old friend" Came a voice from behind. "Gandalf, we've brought you back for a reason."

Gandalf turned around to see another familiar sight. The old White wizard Saruman.

"Saruman" Gandalf said clenching his teeth. He raised his staff, pointing it at the other wizard ready to fire.

"Gandalf. It's okay Gandalf, I'm not here to harm anyone."

"The last time I saw you, you had me trapped at the top of isengaurd and tried to seduce me with the powers of the dark. I have full reason to be on my guard."

"Gandalf. Listen you are here for a reason, as am I."

"What could that possibly be Saruman"

"When you died many years ago. The powers that be brought you back to help the hobbits with their mission. They have returned you again once more from your grave to help yet another."

"Then what are you doing here."

"I am merely the messenger here Gandalf."

Gandalf lowered his staff. "And what is this message?"

"Magic, dear Gandalf, it's coming back into this world. The way it did in the first age. There's a boy, you must find him, and help him learn how to be what he is."

"and what is he?"

"A wizard."

"That's impossible."

"As I said Gandalf, magic is coming back. I've also received word that the elves have finally decided to return to the main land. Your job is to train the boy, ease him in to this. He is the first mystical being to come into existence in Millennia."

"And then what."

"Then you return to where you were before."

Saruman turned around and began to walk away down the path.

"Saruman wait" Called Gandalf. "Who is the boy."

"His name is Richard. He is the red wizard."

Saruman continued his walk then he began to fade into nothingness as if weren't truly there.

Magic is back. How can that be? thought Gandalf.

He began to walk along the stone path following where Saruman had been headed.

His path eventually came to an end. He looked up at the large building in front of him. It was immense. Twice the size of Isengaurd made entire out of metal and glass.

There were more structures like this he noticed making up a sky line. It took his breath away.

A man walked by in an odd form of attire that featured a button up shirt with a peculiar striped pattern on it and odd blue pants. He wore his hair short, Gandalf thought it made the man look ridiculous.

"Excuse me young man. Where am I?" he asked the fellow.

The boy responded in a disrespectful voice "Grandpa. You're in New York."

"Oh." Gandalf said. "And where is that."

The man rolled his eyes at Gandalf and walked off.


	2. Ricky

Beep-beep-beep

Ricky woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned his head to look at the time on the alarm clock. 7:30 am. Tired, but well aware there was no way in hell he would ever fall back to sleep Ricky begrudgingly got out of bed and proceeded to the coffee machine.

It was a cool crisp October morning in New York. The kind Ricky liked with the heat of summer finally gone and freeze your ass off cold off cold of winter still a couple months away. And to Ricky there was nothing more magical than Central park in autumn.

With a cup of joe in hand Ricky walked over to the window in his living room and looked out. New York still amazed him. He had been raised in a small town in Nevada and he still couldn't get over the wonder of the architecture of the beautiful New York City skyline.

After a quick breakfast of cheerios and more coffee, Ricky felt ready to face the day. He went into his room and changed into his favourite olive green button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He brushed his teeth and his bright red hair. Grabbed his essay on human behavior patterns for professor Proud-feet and placed it in his and was on his way.

Ricky was a tall, man of 6'7ft. Yet he was quite thin with broad shoulders that made him look larger then he really was. He had big round dark green eyes and short fiery red hair. He was quite intelligent, and had a scholarship at NYU.

That autumn morning Ricky left his apartment an hour earlier than he usually did to get to his classes at NYU. He decided to go for a walk through central park.

Once he was in the park he found a stand selling giant pretzels. He bought one eagerly. Ricky sat down at a nearby bench to happily finish his pretzel.

Ricky noticed an old man wearing rags with bird shit in his hair wheel a shopping cart up the path. Ricky could hear the old man muttering to himself. "Time, time, time. Their coming. All of them. Over seas. End of us. Reddy red, red person where are you."

The old man was walking towards Ricky. Just as he was passing by he stopped. The old man turned his head and tilted it looking at Ricky curiously. "You." He said.

Ricky was getting disturbed.

"The grey looks for red. And the white wants the red. But the brown sees the red. Either way will end in red. Seas of red."

A chipmunk poked his head out of the old man's ruddy old jacket "Gets your head down." He said to the chipmunk. "Lest the red think me mad." The old man pushed the chipmunk's head back in his jacket. "If you have any sense boy, run."

The old man's eyes met Ricky's. then as if nothing had happened, the senile old man continued to push his cart down the path singing a song about squirrels and mushrooms


	3. Concerning Hobbits

It was 11:30 when the call came to Tannis Summerhall.

Ms. Rice one of Tannis's patients had gone into labor, and Tannis was expected to get to the hospital ASAP.

Tannis had hopped out of bed and changed from her pajamas into her doctor uniform and rushed to get into her car.

Tannis lived in Brooklyn and to get to the hospital she had to drive over the Brooklyn Bridge. It was almost midnight and she was shocked by the Amount of traffic on it so late. It was total gridlock. After an hour she finally got to the hospital and rushed to delivery room.

Ms. Rice was lying on the hospital bed screaming.

Tannis gave her a sedative and she calmed down, and then proceeded with the delivery.

After an hour, Tannis was holding the baby in her arms and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Tannis couldn't figure out what the problem was, the child had a severe case of dwarfism. She was half the size of a normal baby yet at the same time was totally proportionate. Her ears were big and floppy, much floppier than any normal child's ears should be. And the most curious of all, her feet were enormous and hairy. That wasn't possible.

Tannis had been staring at the baby for some time when Ms. Rice said "Is everything Okay. There's nothing…wrong with her is there?"

"Um." Tannis replied, she wasn't quite sure how to diagnose the baby.

"Is there a problem?" Ms. Rice said with increasing worry.

Tannis handed the little girl over to her mother. "I'd like to keep her for a little while, to do some tests."

"She's not some lab rat. She's my little girl."

"I understand that. But, it's just until we know enough."

"No" Ms. Rice tightened her grip on her tiny daughter.

"We just need some more information on her that's all"

"So what if she's tiny. With hairy feet, she's my little girl. Just bring me a birth certificate so I can sign it and take her home."

"Very well." Tannis left to get the birth certificate.

The next day, Tannis was eating a salad for lunch during her break.

She had such a late night it took all her willpower to keep herself awake.

"You okay Doc." Said Travis Oakheart. Travis was new to the hospital. He had just graduated from Medical school. He was tall with light curly brown hair and violet eyes. He was a curious man with a look in his eyes that made you feel like he knew something you didn't.

"Late night." She groaned.

"They called you in? How late?"

"Eleven. Didn't get back 'til three"

"Ouch."

"Yep, and apparently four cups of coffee doesn't help either."

"Noted. What did they call you in for?"

"Baby delivery. Another note for you, It's some messy shit."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, it was a weird kid too."

"Really? How so?"

"It was half the size of a regular baby, with floppy ears and the biggest feet I've ever seen on a newborn baby, and they were hairy."

Travis's face grew dark "I've got to go." He said before storming off.

Tannis hadn't seen Travis act like that before. It was probably nothing.

She was staring at her salad, no longer hungry and threw it out before having a thought. "Big ears, hairy feet. That sounds familiar." She said out loud to no one in particular. "Right, that movie Derek took me two see years ago. With what's his face, Elijah something… The lord of the rings, yeah that's it. The kid looks like a hobbit, Hobbitism. I like it, I better Talk with Doctor Wiese."

And that's what she did. Tannis went to her superior DR. Wiese and put forward her experience with the baby and told him about Hobbitism. He agreed with her and just like that Hobbitism became an official medical condition.

Hobbitism was sweeping the nation for an unknown reason. No one knew what it officially was; only that approximately 15% of all children were being born with Hobbitism and Hobbits were becoming a real thing


End file.
